kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:5DEE:74F9:F054:50-20190410220632
Eleanor and Mumfie (Golden Sound Story) … One fine morning, Eleanor the elephant peeked out of a bush to see what she could find. To her surprise, she saw another elephant SKIPPING around a dusty road. But, as she struggled to look closer, she saw that this elephant was actually gray! Eleanor was at a loss for words. 3 You see, Eleanor was the only elephant in the Jumpstart world. But what if there was another one? 4 Cautiously, Eleanor approached the gray elephant, who immediately stopped SKIPPING to look at her. ‘’Um, hi. I’m Eleanor,’’ stammered Eleanor. ‘’I’m Mumfie,’’ the gray elephant replied. Seeing Eleanor’s bewildered look, she let out a cute GIGGLE. ‘’Cat got your tongue?’’ she joked. ‘’You…you’re an elephant! Like me!’’ Eleanor confessed. 5 Once again, Mumfie GIGGLED. ‘’Of course I’m an elephant!’’ she said. ‘’But that’s so surprising,’’ Eleanor said, ‘’since I’m the only elephant in the Jumpstart world.’’ ‘’I’m not surprised,’’ Mumfie said. ‘’You’re perfect being the only one there!’’ ‘’But now, here I am, looking at you,’’ Eleanor announced. 6 Mumfie was beginning to feel very puzzled toward how Eleanor was feeling. ‘’I’m afraid,’’ Eleanor explained, ‘’that if I let you go to the Jumpstart world, the others won’t like you.’’ Mumfie nodded; she completely understood. ‘’Should I?’’ she offered. Eleanor hesitated, then let out, ‘’If you really want to.’’ 7 ‘’Of course!’’ Mumfie exclaimed. ‘’What fun it will be!’’ Eleanor led the way, while Mumfie SKIPPED alongside her. She couldn’t wait to see where Eleanor lived! 8 When the two elephants came to the Jumpstart world, Hopsalot, Pierre, Casey, and Kisha came over. ‘’Another elephant!?’’ Hopsalot exclaimed. Eleanor answered, ‘’Um, yes. Meet Mumfie, who is also an elephant like me.’’ The others looked at the gray elephant. ‘’Please, you guys,’’ Mumfie pleaded, not wanting to feel rejected. ‘’Let me stay!’’ 9 ‘’Absolutely not!’’ Casey cried. ‘’We can’t have two elephants.’’ Eleanor, protesting, TRUMPETED. ‘’Guys! Don’t hurt her feelings!’’ ‘’We are just fine with one elephant,’’ Pierre said. ‘’That’s right!’’ Kisha agreed. ‘’So, Mumfie can’t stay…at all!’’ Hopsalot shouted. 10 And Hopsalot, Kisha, Casey, and Pierre stormed away. Now Mumfie was truly feeling SAD. Eleanor felt like lecturing her friends for rejecting Mumfie’s offer to stay in the Jumpstart world. But she knew she had to comfort Mumfie, or else Mumfie might feel like she really wasn’t that special. So, when Mumfie turned to leave, the pink elephant came by her side. 11 ‘’Don’t worry,’’ said Eleanor. ‘’Maybe we’ll find another place you might like.’’ ‘’Like what?’’ Mumfie asked, still feeling a little SAD. Eleanor thought and thought. Then she said, ‘’I know! We’ll go to the Blue’s Clues world!’’ ‘’What will we do there?’’ Mumfie wanted to know. ‘’How about playing some SOCCER?’’ Eleanor asked. 12 ‘’Great!’’ cried Mumfie. So, GIGGLING and SKIPPING, feeling much better, Mumfie followed Eleanor again. Eventually, at the Blue’s Clues world, the elephants saw some new friends…playing a game of SOCCER! 13 The friends that were playing SOCCER were…PERIWINKLE, Orange Kitten, and Blue! They rushed up to the two elephants with great wonder. ‘’Is that PERIWINKLE the cat?’’ asked Mumfie. ‘’That’s me!’’ said PERIWINKLE. ‘’These are my friends, Orange Kitten and Blue.’’ ‘’We saw you playing SOCCER,’’ explained Mumfie. 15 ‘’Oh, yeah!’’ said PERIWINKLE, remembering. ‘’Want to play?’’ 16 ‘’Sure! Why not?’’ Mumfie said with a GIGGLE. She SKIPPED right to the field, and Eleanor followed, giving a happy TRUMPET. This may be something Mumfie could be good at! ‘’Ready?’’ Orange Kitten asked. ‘’I’m first!’’ So, Orange Kitten kicked the ball, and the game was on! 17 Mumfie GIGGLED as she ran to catch the ball. But she stepped on something and TRIPPED! Everyone else gasped. ‘’It’s okay,’’ Mumfie said, with a GIGGLE. ‘’I’m not at all bruised up!’’ Even so, another round of SOCCER began. 18 And, during this round, PERIWINKLE kicked the ball into the net…and scored a goal! 20 ‘’Yes!’’ Mumfie said, GIGGLING. ‘’Enjoying this game, aren’t you?’’ Eleanor TRUMPETED. ‘’I sure am!’’ Mumfie said, and she SKIPPED to begin yet another round of SOCCER. But, again, Mumfie TRIPPED, and everyone was starting to wonder why. 21 Eleanor pulled a football off of the grass. ‘’This is why Mumfie TRIPPED!’’ she said. 22 ‘’Yeah, but that really hurt a little,’’ Mumfie replied. ‘’Actually, it didn’t,’’ Orange Kitten insisted. Blue barked in agreement. ‘’It did, a little,’’ Mumfie repeated. ‘’How could you tell?’’ Orange Kitten asked suspiciously. ‘’You said in the last round that it didn’t hurt!’’ 23 Mumfie felt SAD, for the second time that day. Eleanor, concerned, followed the gray elephant. ‘’Come back soon!’’ PERIWINKLE called. Eleanor finally caught up to Mumfie. ‘’Just because you TRIPPED, doesn’t mean you’re not good.’’ 24 ‘’Look,’’ Mumfie began, ‘’I really am having an unlucky day. First I get rejected, then I keep TRIPPING!’’ ‘’You only TRIPPED two times,’’ Eleanor pointed out. ‘’So it can’t be something to feel SAD about.’’ Slowly, Mumfie started to smile. She finally changed her mind about playing SOCCER. 26 ‘’I’m ready to play SOCCER again,’’ Mumfie announced. SKIPPING to the field, Mumfie rejoined Orange Kitten, PERIWINKLE, and Blue. ‘’You found your courage again?’’ PERIWINKLE asked. ‘’I did!’’ Mumfie GIGGLED. ‘’This time, I will not ever TRIP.’’ 27 And PERIWINKLE, Orange Kitten, Blue, Mumfie, and Eleanor enjoyed a good game of SOCCER. 28 Mumfie started to GIGGLE when the game was done. ‘’That was so much fun!’’ the gray elephant gushed. Eleanor was glad, too, and she TRUMPETED in congratulations. 29 ‘’Do you feel special now?’’ Eleanor added. ‘’You bet I do!’’ Mumfie GIGGLED. ‘’Now, let’s hope I can be extra special next time. I like feeling special!’’